Evacuate Search Survive
by GravityFallsLVR
Summary: Hey guys it's my first fanfic! Yay! Dipper, Mabel, and Lexi (me) are running away because grunkle Stan and lil' Gideon have taken over gravity falls! Will they escape? Will they survive? How far will they go to save gravity falls? This is a must read for people into adventure and romance rated T for violence


Evacuate. Search. Survive.

CHAPTER 1:

She woke up on the cold hard ground that evening. She could barely remember what had happened earlier. "DIPPER!" She cried. "Wh...where are you!?" "LEXI?!" A voice called in the distance. There was a pause. "Lexi is that you?" The voice called again. She could see a figure "Lexi...it's me...dipper." The voice called once more. She ran toward him till she was close enough to touch him. "Dipper I missed you so much, wh...where were you? I...I was so scared...I just woke up a...and you wh...where gone" She sobbed. "I was looking for you." He said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's ok they're gone, I'm here." He hugged her so tight he was worried she couldn't breathe. Tears now streaming on both there faces. For that second, everything seemed..normal. Like everything was ok...like time had just..stopped...but then that moment ended. "We better go, they might catch us." Dipper said. "Come to think of it have you seen Mabel since...the incident earlier." "No, not since the attack." Lexi said. There're was another pause. "Well we NEED to find her!" Dipper exclaimed. "Let's find a place to sleep for the night and then we'll find her tomorrow. I hate to admit it but now that grunkle Stan is evil, we just need to do everything we can to get away from gravity falls."

CHAPTER 2:

The next morning was full of running, resting and looking. But Mabel was no where. "OH MY GOSH!" Lexi said almost screaming. "What?!" Dipper said. "What is it?" "I just thought of something!" Lexi said. "What if Mabel got captured, or worse what if she got killed...like...in the attack or whatever." She paused then her face changed and tears started flowing down it. "Sh...she was my b...best friend." Lexi cried. Dipper hugged her and reassured her. "Everything will be fine, we'll find her...one way or another." but dipper was thinking, what if shed really gotten killed in the attack. And even if she wasn't killed what if they didn't find her. They couldn't worry about that right now. They had to worry about getting away from gravity falls. "C'mon let's keep moving" Lexi said tears still streaming down her face. "Where DO we go?!" Dipper said almost shouting. "There is no where TO go! It's hopeless! We're trapped here with NOTHING! No food no water, no technology!" Dipper said now shouting. "Calm down!" Lexi said. "Stop shouting! We'll find a way out of this!" Then they saw something coming toward them.

CHAPTER 3:

"Wh...who's th...there." Lexi quivered squeezing dipper. "Leave us alone!" Dipper said. There was a pause "D...Dipper?" The voice said slowly getting closer. "L...Lexi!?" The voice came closer getting louder. Then the shadowy figure ran toward them and before Lexi could make out who it was it hugged her, sobbing. "L...Lexi? Is that r..really you?" It said looking her in the eyes. Lexi then realized it was Mabel! Lexi then squeezed her and started sobbing too. "Mabel...I m...missed you so m...much. h..where'd you g..go?" Mabel took a second to wipe the tears from her eyes. Then she spoke. "I got captured by Stan and Gideon." Mabel replied. "Ahem!" Dipper said with a goofy grin on his face. "Mabel! I missed you!" He ran over and hugged her. (But not as long as Lexi) "Mystery twins?" Dipper asked. "Mystery twins." Mabel agreed. They high fived. "Hey Dip.!" Mabel said. "What?" Dipper asked. "WHERES WADDLES!?" Mabel shouted. "OH NO! I MUST HAVE LEFT HIM AT THE POND WHEN I GOT A DRINK OF WATER!" Mabel had a worried look on her face. Lexi put her arm around her. "Don't worry man we'll find him, somehow."

CHAPTER 4:

"Where's the pond you went to?" Dipper asked. Mabel looked at him with a face that said your stupid. Then she said. "CMON Dip. Seriously?! It's the pond we went to when we were here last summer!" With the Minotaurs remember now? The one that was two miles out of gravity falls in the woods!" Dipper paused looking at the the sky, thinking. Then his face lit up and he spoke. "Oh! I remember now!" Dipper said. "Ahh...good times." He said trying to act more mature than he actually was. "Hey dipper?" Lexi asked. "Yes?" Dipper said. "Your 12 1/2, remember that." Lexi and Mabel cracked up. "Yeah LITTLE brother!" Mabel said still dying from laughter. "Ok ok first of all Mabel, your only 5 minutes older than me! Second, I thought we'd agreed we were cool after the time we got all worked up about how you were 1mm taller than me!" Dipper said his face was red from embarrassment. "We ARE cool you dummy!" Mabel said rolling her eyes. She punched him on the shoulder. "I just like teasing you!" Mabel laughed blushing a little. "Hey guys?" Lexi said. "Yes?" Dipper and Mabel said in sync. "Jinx! Double jinx! Trip-" "GUYS!" Lexi said loudly. "What!" Dipper asked. "Is that an old house?" Lexi asked, pointing to a building in the distance. "Let's go check it out!" Mabel said.

CHAPTER 5:

"It looks so scary" Lexi said as they got closer. She grabbed dippers hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back. "It's ok Lexi." dipper said. He looked at her scared face, smiling sweetly as if saying everything will be alright. Her eyes were crystals shining in the moonlight. "Dipper?" Lexi said. "Whats gonna happen if Stan and Gideon move from gravity falls to other parts of Oregon?" Tears where streaming down her face as she thought more. "Or worse, the U.S!" Lexi said. "What about our parents." Mabel said gasping. "They'll be fine Mabel." Dipper said. "I know." Mabel said. "I just wish it was all in my head." Mabel said looking down at the ground frowning. "I think we all wish it was all in our heads." Dipper said laughing a little. They got to the house. It was completely abandoned, Mabel sat down. "That reminds me! Hey Lexi can I talk to you?" "Sure!" Lexi said. Mabel looked at dipper then looked at Lexi then looked at dipper again. "Hey! Uh dip?" Mabel said. "WHAT?!" Dipper said. "Can you uh..." She nodded towards the door. "Ugh FINE!" Dipper said, storming out the door. "So...what did you wanna talk about?"

CHAPTER 6:

"I just wanted to talk about you and dipper. I've been watching you two. You make a good couple! I ship it. You should go for it! He will totally say yes." Mabel said. Lexi did have a crush on dipper and he liked her, too. She could tell by the way he cared for her but she didn't know how to ask him. "Yeah I guess so." She finally said, blushing a lot. "You GUESS so?! CMON MAN you KNOW so!" Mabel said. She was looking at Lexi with a goofy grin on her face. Lexis face was as red as a tomato. "Can you talk to dipper first." Lexi said twirling her hair around her finger smiling. "And like...ask him questions like you did with me." "I already have BFF!" Mabel said. Smiling so wide all her braces were showing. "Hey dip! You can come back!" Mabel shouted. But dipper didn't come. "Dipper?!" Mabel shouted again. "You can come back! DIPPER?!" But dipper still didn't come. Still Mabel and Lexi sat on the old mildew smelling couch waiting for dipper to come back. But he still didn't come. Then they heard a scream from down the hall. "DIPPER!" Lexi and Mabel screamed at the same time. "LEXI! MABEL!" Dipper screamed. "Help!"

CHAPTER 7:

Lexi and Mabel rushed toward the sounds of the horrific screaming. When they got there, they saw a shadowy figure. He had tied dipper to a chair and was puting a cloth over his mouth. But as soon as they saw him he was gone. Mabel rushed over to dipper and untied him. Lexi had her hand over her mouth and stared at his bloodshot eyes and pale skin. When he was released he ran over to Lexi and squeezed her so hard she squeaked. "Oh sorry." He said. "I just wanted to tell you..." He paused staring into her cold eager eyes. "I like you...like...like like you." He said. Her face was flustered and she was smiling. They held on to each other for what seemed like forever. Mabel was standing to the side grinning from ear to ear.

CHAPTER 8:

Mabel then broke the silence. "Hey dip? Who was that guy anyway?" " I don't know. He said that I had left him long ago to save myself." Dipper replied. "Because you did." A voice said behind them. They all turned around to see the figure from earlier. But he sounded like a girl, a familiar girl. She stepped forward and took off her hood. Her face was scratched and bruised. And her long red hair was a tangled mess. "WENDY?!" Lexi, dipper, and Mabel stood there speechless, there mouths hung wide open. "Wendy?!" Dipper said. "I thought you died in the attack!" Wendy looked at him and scowled. "Dude! Cmon man you think I would go down without a fight?! Remember the bunker! I totally beat the shape shifter!" She said. Dipper blushed. "Yeah I remember." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "The bunker was scary." Mabel said. "The shape shifters expression of us gave me nightmares for like a week!" "Me too!" Dipper said. "He was pretty creepy." Lexi said. "Dude I fought myself, that was creepy! The shape shifter was a straight up horror movie!" Wendy said laughing. "Yeah, and the...thing...I tried to make dipper do." Mabel said, glancing at dipper. "I'm still sorry dipper." She said. "I forgave you long ago Mabel." Dipper said, blushing. "Hey guys?" Lexi said. "What's that noise?" They heard a vibrating noise for a while then two minutes later the ground started shaking. Lexi grabbed dipper and held on for her life. Mabel held on to Wendy who was grabbing onto dipper. And they made a huddle under an old table in the kitchen. "EARTHQUAKE?" Mabel shouted over the rattling. "THE VIBRATIONS FEEL LIKE FOOTSTEPS!" Wendy shouted back. "I'LL LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!" Mabel said. She peered out the window. "GUYS?! THERES NOTHING THERE!" She said. "THATS IMPOSSIBLE MABEL!" Wendy said. "UNLESS ITS AN EARTHQUAKE!" Dipper corrected. "WHATEVER!" Wendy said, rolling her eyes. "Then the "earthquake" just stopped like nothing ever happened!"

CHAPTER 9:

The place was a disaster zone. "What do you think that was?" Dipper asked Wendy. "I'm only 15 dipper! I'm not supposed to know everything!" She laughed. Dipper blushed. "Hey uh Wendy do you mabey um wanna come with us?" His face was red. Then he saw Lexi looking at him with a sad look on her face like someone had scarred her. She ran out of the room crying. "Lexi wait!" He ran after her. He couldn't find her anywhere. Then he heard sobbing sounds from the porch. And sure enough she was there with her head buried in her knees on the swing crying. He sat down beside her. "Lexi?" Dipper asked. "Are you ok?" She looked at him, her sad eyes reflected the evening sunset like Diamonds. "Y...you s...said y...you loved m...me." She cried. "I do." He said. "Wendy's just my friend." He put his arm around her. She leaned against him. "I'm s...sorry." She said. "For what? I should be apologizing!" He said. "It did look like I was asking her out!" He laughed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He tilted her face toward him looking into her shimmering eyes and kissed her. And for that moment, everything was perfect. Something exploded in her chest something burned away all fear and tension of earlier and for that moment everything was normal. "So I guess we're..." She paused. "Yeah I guess so." he said, smiling finishing the sentence. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Dipper said. Lexi smiled "really?" She asked. "Yeah ever since I met you, which was what? 4 years ago?" Dipper replied. "Should we tell the others?" Lexi asked. "We should tell Mabel or she'll obsess over it but not Wendy." Dipper said. "Ok." Lexi said. They held hands and walked inside.

CHAPTER 10:

"Hey guys!" Dipper said. Mabel stared at their hands, her mouth hung open then she smiled and squealed like a fan girl. "AHHHHHHH! YES YES YES YES YES!" Mabel screamed. "OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Dipper rolled his eyes. "Mabel calm down do you need a paper bag?" Dipper laughed. "Woah! You're..." Wendy said, her mouth was hanging open. "Yeah." Lexi said smiling. "That's so cool man!" She replied. "I'm so happy for you!" She winked. "Thanks! He asked me though." She leaned on him. "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Mabel said still screaming. "Mabel calm down you knew that this was gonna happen sooner or later!" He rolled his eyes at her. "I know I'm just so happy for you!" She jumped up and down. "Hey dip can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure Mabel." Dipper replied. They walked into the living room and sat on the same old mildew couch that Lexi sat on. "Hey dip. did you..." Mabel asked with a goofy smile spread across her face. "Yes! Duh!' He replied. Mabel totally spazzed out. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" She ran into they other room and dipper followed. "Man this house sure is old!" Wendy exclaimed, with an ugly expression on her face. "Oh whatever gave it away Wendy?" Dipper said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Pff shut up dipper! I'm not exactly a genius you know!" Wendy said. "Me neither! Dipper shot back. "Whatever! The point is...wait what were we talking about?." Wendy said laughing hard. Dipper was practically rolling on the floor laughing. "I don't remember!" He said still laughing. "like lol!" wendy said. "Hehe ya." dipper said. "Ok guys?!" mabel and lexi said together pointing at something they found. "Ya?" dipper said. wendy and dipper turned around and stared with their mouths hung open at what they saw.


End file.
